Massages are relaxing
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Kuroko has been stressed lately because of an increase of patrol work with Judgement, and Mikoto wants to take her mind of it for a bit. So Uiharu and Saten suggest an idea to help her out. Just another Kuroko x Mikoto one-shot, rated M for suggestive themes.


**Author's notes:**

**I don't own 'A Certain Scientific Railgun' or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.**

_Italics- Means the person is thinking just so you know. _

**Warning: **** This is a yuri (girl x girl) fan fic, don't like it, then don't read simple, otherwise enjoy. :)  
**

**...**

"What's wrong Misaka? Is something bothering you?" Uiharu asked as she noticed that the older girl looked like she was lost in deep thought (her Saten and Mikoto are all at 'Joseph's' having a little lunch together).

"Huh? Oh nothing really," the older girl stated as she looked to the younger girl with a smile.

"Hey where's Shirai-san? I haven't seen her all day?" Saten asked as she downed a mouthful of her drink.

"She's still busy with Judgement," Mikoto answered as she turned and looked out of the window.

"Why is she always in Judgement now? Uiharu shouldn't you be there with her? Saten asked as she looked to the level 1.

"A lot of the Judgement members are on patrol more often now, but I don't do many patrols since my power level isn't really that high," Uiharu explained, still slightly glancing to Mikoto with a concerned look on her face.

"Kuroko says that quite a few people have been quitting Judgement lately, so members with high levels like her are being put on patrol more often now," The electromaster explained as she sighed and seemed to be lost in a day dream, while she was still gazing out of the window.

"It must be tough for her to always be working like that,"

"Yeah, she's been stressed for a while now because of it all, and I'm just not sure how to take her mind off of work for a bit, and cheer her up a little,"

"Hmm…" Saten sat back on her seat for a moment, as she tried to think of ways to help the older girl.

"Well you know I've heard that massages can be very relaxing, especially when people are stressed," Uiharu suggested as she smiled slightly to Mikoto.

"Massages?" Mikoto looked to the younger girl questionably.

"Yeah Konori-senpai says it helps her get her mind off work most of the time,"

"Really, so you're saying that I should give Kuroko a massage right?" Mikoto asked still with that questionable look on her face.

"Yeah I think it would help, what do you think Saten?" Uiharu asked as she turned to her classmate.

"Sure, but you know what kind of massage is the best?" Saten said with a slight smirk forming onto her lips.

Uiharu shook her head, while Mikoto seemed slightly confused now.

"A breast massage of course," Saten stated with a wink to the other two girls.

"A-a-a b-breast massage?!" Uiharu stuttered as a deep blush covered her cheeks.

"Do I really have to massage her breasts as well? It'll make her act even more annoying then she normally does," Mikoto asked with an annoyed look on her face, as she could already easily guess how Kuroko would act towards her after getting a massage like that from her.

"You want to cheer her up don't you? Besides breast massages make you even more relaxed,"

"NO THEY DON'T!" Uiharu denied as her blush deepened, while she slightly glared to Saten.

"Really? And just how do you know that Uiharu?" Saten asked as she probed herself up on her elbows and smirked to her blushing classmate.

"Well I …Umm," Uiharu trailed off as she turned away from the level 0.

'_Massages are relaxing huh? I wonder how Kuroko would react to me giving her one,' _Mikoto thought with a slight smile, as she looked out the window again.

…...

Later in the afternoon Mikoto was back at her and Kuroko's dorm room, waiting for her roommate to return from her long day on patrols with Judgement.

The young level 5 was sitting on her roommate's bed, looking at the door as she waited for it to open.

Mikoto sighed slightly, before she saw the handle turn slightly, and smiled when the door opened to reveal her wore out roommate.

"I'm back Sissy…Why are you on my bed Sissy?" Kuroko asked as she was surprised to see the older girl sitting on her bed.

"I was just waiting for you to come back, did you have a rough day with Judgement?" The older girl asked as she patted the bed, signalling for Kuroko to come and sit with her on it.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Kuroko replied as she closed the door behind her, before she walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it.

"Man they think just because I've got a high level, I can do everything and anything that they ask of me," Kuroko added as she sighed, and closed her eyes.

"You've been really stressed lately because of your work with Judgement Kuroko, should I give you a massage?" Mikoto asked as she rested a hand on Kuroko's back and smiled to her again.

"REALLY SISSY?! A massage from you would make all my troubles go away," Kuroko jumped up with surprise, and hope filled eyes.

Mikoto just chuckled slightly as she nodded to the younger girl.

Kuroko smiled with delight, before she sat back down on her bed with her back to her roommate.

Mikoto smiled slightly as she rested her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, and began to rub then gently, while she sat up on her knees.

Kuroko smiled happily as she closed her eyes and let her roommate's soothing hands relax her. The young level 4 let out a small sigh as she could already feel all her worries leaving her mind.

Mikoto stopped for a minute as she glanced at Kuroko's chest, while she thought back to what Saten had said earlier at lunch. The young electromaster spent a minute or two thinking, before she just shrugged her shoulders, and rested her hands on Kuroko's waist.

Kuroko didn't really seem to notice that much, as Mikoto's hands gently lifted up her shirt and started to softly rub her bare stomach and lower abdomen. Since the teleporter still wasn't talking much notice Mikoto slowly moved her hands up, and slipped them under Kuroko's bra.

Kuroko (finally noticing just where the older girl's hands were touching her) froze slightly as she glanced to her roommate.

"S-Sissy, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked as she shivered at the older girl's touch.

"Giving you a massage," Mikoto answered simply as she gently started to massage Kuroko's breasts.

'_Wait she meant 'that' kind of massage?' _Kuroko questioned as she gasped slightly at the older girl's slight touches.

"Ahh…Sissy," Kuroko moaned slightly as she could feel Mikoto's fingers run over her nipples slowly. The younger girl blushed a deep red as she covered her mouth with one hand.

'_Did she just moan? Is me massaging her breasts like this, turning her on?' _Mikoto wondered as she could see Kuroko's shoulder's trembling slightly.

Kuroko shut her eyes tight as she tried her best to keep herself from moaning, while she pressed her hand harder against her lips. The younger girl's moans were faint and stifled but Mikoto could still hear them slightly as she massaged Kuroko's breasts a little bit rougher.

"Ahh…AH!" Kuroko let a cry out as she could feel her roommate slightly pinch at her nipples (which were slowly getting hard).

"…Sissy," Kuroko whispered in-between slight pants, as she leaned forward slightly, while she clenched the bed sheets tightly.

Mikoto slowly sipped her hands out of her roommate's bra, and started to just gently rub her bare back. Kuroko looked to Mikoto slightly as she was still blushing a deep red.

"Sissy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you just massage my breasts?" Kuroko asked with a nervous look on her face.

"You've been so stressed these days, and Saten told me that breast massages are more relaxing, so I just thought I'd try it to see if it could take your mind of Judgement for a little while," Mikoto explained as she pecked Kuroko on the back of her neck lightly.

"Well you defiantly did that," Kuroko stated with a slight chuckle as she shivered slightly at the small peck to her neck.

"Are you more relaxed now Kuroko?" Mikoto as she pulled Kuroko's shirt back down, and went back to gently rubbing the younger girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thank you Sissy," Kuroko smiled as she couldn't feel anymore heavy weight resting on her shoulders like she could before.

"You're welcome Kuroko," Mikoto replied in a low tone as she wrapped her arms around her roommate's waist, and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry Sissy, I didn't know I was worrying you so much," Kuroko sighed slightly as she closed her eyes again.

"I wasn't really all that worried about you though," Mikoto lied as she let go of Kuroko and turned away from her slightly.

"Sure you weren't," Kuroko teased with a slight smirk to the older girl, while Mikoto just crossed her arms and blushed slightly.

"Hey Sissy?"

"What?" Mikoto asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"The next time I seemed stressed, could you give me another massage please?" Kuroko asked as her smirk turned back to more of a kind smile.

Mikoto looked to the younger girl with a slightly taken aback look in her eyes, before she sighed slightly, "Sure," She replied with a smile as she patted Kuroko on the top of her head.

Kuroko just smiled happily back at the older girl, while she chuckled to her slightly.


End file.
